Revenge
by Afterthought and Ellipses
Summary: Hermione finds out that her boyfriend is cheating on her, so they break up. She comes crying to Harry in the middle of the night and FALLS asleep on his bed. And so...as the title suggests, they take revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Revenge**

**by Afterthought**

A/N: Hey, hey, hey! I'm back! :) So Ellipses is still out on vacation and I'm writing these fics by myself but I still hope you guys are enjoying!

Summary: Hermione finds out that her boyfriend is cheating on her, so they break up. She comes crying to Harry in the middle of the night and FALLS asleep on his bed. And so...as the title suggests, they take revenge.

Disclaimer: Still not mine. Got it? Okay, good.

Rating: PG 13. :D

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Harry?" Hermione whispers as she walks in his room.

Harry just moans and tosses in his bed.

"Harry?" Hermione says, a little louder.

"Wasgoinon?" Harry mumbles sleepily, grabbing his glasses.

Focusing his eyes, he sees Hermione standing by the door, arms around her chest and eyes clouded with tears.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asks, worriedly.

Finally, she lets her tears flow down her cheeks as she walks towards his bed and wraps her arms around his neck, sobbing on his shoulder.

He pats her on the back, soothingly. "Hermione? Please, tell me what's wrong. You know how much I hate to see you cry."

She only sobs harder and clings on to him tighter.

Sighing, he circles her waist and lets her continue.

After a few minutes, she finally stops but doesn't let go of his neck.

"Hermione? Will you tell me what's wrong now?" He asks, tenderly.

"It's Parker." she answers softly, referring to her boyfriend -erm....ex-boyfriend.

Harry tensed. He never really liked Parker. "What about him?"

"Well...I..." she trails off.

"Hermione, please. I need to know."

"I caught him cheating on me." she finally, says.

He pulls away from her, hastily. "What?" he demands, his voice low and dangerous.

"I saw him snogging some blonde bimbo." she replies.

"I'm gonna kill him." he says, jumping off the bed.

"Harry, no." she says, startled. She puts a hand on his arm and ushers him back to his bed.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip him apart." Harry replies.

"I won't let you." she answers back, her voice stern.

"Hermione. He hurt you. He just earned himself a one-way ticket to hell."

"Harry, do what you must but _please_ don't let it result to physical violence." Hermione pleads.

Harry sighs. "Alright, Hermione. But…we are getting revenge on that git, right?"

She gives him a little smile and nods.

"Good."

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Stupid."

"That's rich. You're the brightest witch of our age, remember?"

"Don't feel like it right now."

He sighs "He doesn't deserve to be cried over."

"I thought I really loved him, you know." She says, quietly.

"Come here." He says, ushering her to a hug which she openly accepts.

They remain like that for several minutes and finally drift off to sleep.

****

Slowly, she starts to wake. She doesn't realize her surroundings at first and suddenly, she remembers what happened last night. Rushing home after seeing Parker with that blonde bimbo, coming into Harry's room, sobbing on Harry's shoulder and telling Harry about what happened.

"Harry?" she asks, sleepily.

"Oh. You're finally awake, are you sleepy head?" Harry asks, chuckling.

"Yeah. What time is it?" she asks.

He glances at his bedside clock "8:22."

"And how long have you been awake?"

"About 30 minutes."

"Doing what?"

"Thinking of our revenge plan."

"And what do you propose we do?"

He grins his lopsided grin at her "Let's go on a date."

* * *

A/N: Okay, end of chapter 1! Sorry for the cliff hanger. :D :D Hope you like it so far. Please rate and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Revenge**

**By Afterthought**

A/N: Okay…so here's Chapter 2. I hope you guys like this chapter. Harry tells Hermione his plan for revenge.

Disclaimer: So...I still own NADA. Oh, except the twins. :D

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"_And what do you propose we do?"_

_He grins his lopsided grin at her "Let's go on a date."_

"Excuse me? Go on a date? Harry James Potter, have you gone mad?" she nearly shrieks.

"No, no. Listen, will you?" he hurriedly tells her.

"Okay, fine."

"With my job as an auror, I can track anyone I want, anytime I want. So I can find out where Parker's next date is with that…that…"

"Blonde bimbo."

"Yeah, her. So…I track them and we show up wherever it is they're going and you just follow my lead, okay?"

"Okay, Harry. I trust you with whatever it is you're planning."

"Alright, then. As much as I enjoy this current position we're in, what do you say we go downstairs and eat breakfast?"

She smiles at him and says "Sounds like a great idea."

***

"Hermione, I've gotta get to the Ministry. You know, so I can track Parker and that blonde...person. Celi and Zarie are coming over, okay?"

"Why are they coming over?" she asks

"To help you get ready for our revenge plan." He replies with a grin.

"Oh...um...okay. What should I wear?"

"Don't worry, 'Mione. I've got that covered."

He apparates off before she gets a chance to reply.

***

_Ding!_

"Coming!" Hermione screams down the hallway

_Ding Ding Ding Ding!_

"I'm coming. I'm coming." She hollers back.

She wrenches open the door to see the twins standing outside with identical devilish smirks on their faces.

"Hey, Hermione." The two says simultaneously.

"Hey, Celi. Hey, Zarie." Hermione greets back.

She lets them in and the two start to interrogate her, once the door was closed.

"Why did you and Parker break up?"

"Is it true that he was snogging Megan Fox?!?!"

"More importantly, is it true that you SLEPT with Harry?"

"Are you dating now?!?"

"Is Harry just a rebound?!?!"

"Hermione, how could you?"

"Girls!" Hermione screams at the twins.

They fall silent and Hermione continues "Yes, I saw Parker snogging someone but it was not Megan Fox. Wherever did you get that idea?"

The two shrugged and said "Ginny."

Hermione shakes her head and continues "I FELL asleep on Harry's bed okay? He was comforting me last night and I guess I was too tired to go back to my room."

"Oh." The twins said

"I am not dating Harry. The fact that you two even thought that is just silly."

The two smirked, as if they knew something Hermione didn't. "Okay, Hermione. Whatever you say."

"But—how come Harry asked us to come here and help you get ready for your date?" Celine asks, curiously.

"Oh. That. It's because, we're going to take revenge on Parker and he's got this plan or something. So I'm just going to follow his lead."

Zarie nods but mirrors the same look of doubt that her sister has on her face.

"Alright, Hermione. So...we've better get started." Zarie says and with that they drag her to her room. The torture begins.

***

Harry steps inside the flat he shares with Ron and Hermione and hollers "Hermione? Are you there? Zarie, Celi? Hello?!?!"

He can hear a pair of feet running down the staircase. "Harry! Finally you're home. Have you got the dress?" Celi asks him.

"Oh, yeah. Here you go." He answers back, handing her the dress he'd picked out for Hermione."

"Thanks. Wait until you see Hermione. She looks absolutely gorgeous!" she squeals.

"Hermione always looks gorgeous, Celi." He blurts out.

She raises an eyebrow at him but rushes back up the stairs.

***

One could say that Harry Potter was not a patient person.

That would be an understatement.

"Girls! It's been an hour already! Are you finished yet?" He hollers up the stairs.

"Just be patient Harry." Zarie hollers back "And it's only been 20 minutes, you prat!"

He sits back down on the couch and turns on the telly. _Why does it take so bloody long for girls to dress up? _He thinks.

"Harry?" an uncertain voice whispers.

He turns around and he swears that his heart had stopped beating.

"Hermione?" he chokes out.

Suddenly, Zarie and Celi appear behind her and say "Isn't she stunning?"

_Stunning? Stunning?!!? Is that all you can say about her _ he thinks. "Uh...yeah. Definitely stunning."

Hermione blushes and stutters "Thanks Harry."

They stare at each other for about 3 minutes until Zarie says "Harry? Shouldn't you get dressed as well?"

"What? Oh. Yeah." Fixing himself, he gives Hermione one last smile and dashes to his room.

Hermione stares at the twins who kept giggling throughout the whole exchange and asks "What was that all about?"

The two just laughed and shook their heads.

* * *

A/N: Okay. That's chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed. :D I thrive on reviews, you guys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Revenge**

**By Afterthought and Ellipses**

A/N: So...here's the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it!!! Oh, and by the way...Ellipses is back! Hallelujah.

Disclaimer: I still don't own freaking Harry Potter, okay??? This chapter is mostly based on Boys Over Flowers (Korean version). It's the part where Yi Jung and Ga Eul go on a date. So...yeah, don't own that either.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Arm in arm they walk towards the club.

"Is this the place?" Hermione asks, tentatively.

"Yeah. That blonde..."

"Bimbo."

"Owns this place. Her name is Vanessa Martin."

"She owns this club?" Hermione asks, incredulously.

"Yeap." says Harry.

As they reach the entrance, Harry senses Hermione's nervousness and he wraps his arm around her shoulder, trying to relieve her.

They walk in and suddenly, Hermione stops in her tracks.

"What is it, Hermione?" he asks her.

"That's him over there." She replies, pointing towards the bar and Harry sees Parker with his arm around Vanessa's waist.

"Stay here, okay?" Harry tells Hermione as he makes his way towards the couple.

"Hello." Harry says to Vanessa, flashing his most charming smile.

"Harry Potter!" she gushes and shakes his hand.

"You're the owner here, right?" he asks her, still smiling.

"Yeah."

"Do you mind if I play a song on stage?" he continues

"No, not at all. You can play as long as you want."

"Thanks."

He moves toward the stage and the crowd parts for him. He can here whispers from various females saying "That's Harry Potter!" "Yeah, I know. I wonder what he's doing here?" "He looks hotter in person."

He gets the guitar on stage and faces the crowd. "There is a girl who has stolen my heart tonight. And I'm going to play this song for her."

He starts to strum the guitar and sings.

_Take me where I've never been  
Help me on my feet again  
Show me that good things come  
To those who wait_

_Tell me I'm not on my own  
Tell me I won't be alone  
Tell me what I'm feeling isn't some mistake  
'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love, you can_

_Save me from myself, you can  
And it's you and no one else  
If I could wish upon tomorrow  
Tonight would never end_

_If you asked me, I would follow  
But for now I'll just pretend  
'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love, you can_

_Baby, when you look at me  
Tell me what do you see?  
Are these the eyes of someone  
You could love?_

_'Cause everything that brought me here  
Well, not it all seems so clear  
Baby, you're the one that I've been dreaming of  
If anyone can make me fall in love, you can_

_  
Only you can take me sailing in your deepest eyes  
Bring me to my knees and make me cry  
And no one's ever done this  
Everything was just a lie and I know, yes, I know_

_This is where it all begins  
So tell me it will never end  
I can't fool myself  
It's you and no one else_

_If I could wish upon tomorrow  
Tonight would never end  
If you asked me I would follow  
But for now I'll just pretend  
If anyone can make me fall in love, you can_

_Show me that good things come  
To those who wait_

He finishes the song and the crowd bursts into applause. He goes down the stairs and makes his way towards Hermione.

Hermione senses Parker's stare on her and she feels very uncomfortable.

She feels his hand on her shoulder and hears him say "Hey there. I don't think I've seen you around here before."

She turns to face him and his grin grows wider. "Oh. Hermione. Is that really you? Damn, if you dressed like that before, I wouldn't have broken up with you."

_Insufferable git. I broke with up with you damn it. _She thinks but remains silent. She sees Harry walk towards her and asks "Hermione, do you know this person?"

She shakes her head. "No, I've never seen him before in my life."

Parker was taken aback. "Hermione, you don't mean that."

Harry looks back at the crowd "The girl who has stolen my heart...is the one in front of me."

Disappointed moans burst out and Harry continued "Hermione...stop making my poor heart suffer and come to me." He offers her his hand and slowly, she takes it.

"Hermione!" Parker screams but the two simply ignore him as Harry slips his arm around Hermione's waist and they exit the club.

Once out of the club, Hermione pulls away from Harry "Thanks Harry. We can finish acting now."

Harry chuckles and says "Hermione, even if it is just pretend, don't you think we should finish it all the way 'til the end?"

She smiles at him and nods.

Harry kisses her cheek affectionally and they walk home with smirks on their faces. Their revenge plan worked but for some reason they didn't want to stop pretending.

* * *

A/N: End of that chapter. :D By the way, the song's called You Can by David Archuleta so it's not mine either. Again, please review! Thanks. Peace Out.

~Afterthought and Ellipses.


End file.
